A travers le miroir
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: OS. "Il serait pour elle, ce qu'elle avait été pour lui, il y a à peine quelques mois."


**Bonne lecture !**

Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle était tout pour lui. Il vivait grâce à elle. Et elle dirigeait sa vie. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait changé. Encore plus solitaire, plus arrogant, plus blessant. Mais quelque chose de nouveau était née en lui : la folie. Elle le rendait fou. Mais il adorait ça. Se sentir encore plus incompris qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'était peut-être pour ça que tout n'avait pas fonctionné. A cause d'elle ! Il n'était pas égoïste, juste réaliste. Il avait besoin d'elle, mais rien n'était plus dure que de ne pas pouvoir le crier sur tous les toits sans entendre le jugement des autres. Nuit et jour, jamais elle ne le laissait seul. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour où il l'avait quitté. Durant quelques temps, il s'était séparé d'elle. Il avait cru qu'il vivrait mieux sans elle. Ou plutôt, qu'elle mourrait moins sans lui. Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il était retourné auprès d'elle. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait l'avoir près de lui, juste sous ses doigts. Sa folie était revenue, ses problèmes aussi. Son entourage ne lui laissa plus le choix, il devait se séparer d'elle.

Elle y avait prit goût. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais elle, avait goûté à un tout autre caractère. Plus dure, plus violent, plus fort. Elle l'avait d'abord repoussé. Non, elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait si proche d'elle. Quand elle était jeune, elle se fichait de l'avis des autres. Surtout que tous faisaient exactement la même chose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait grandi, vieilli, mûri. Sans lui ! Elle n'en avait plus eu besoin. Il avait quitter sa vie. Elle l'avait jeté ! Comme on jette une chaussette. Il n'était revenu que longtemps, très longtemps après. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Mais cela l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Que se serait-il passé s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés ? Elle ne le saura jamais. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu la vie qu'elle mène en ce moment. Ça n'aurait pas put être mieux. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre de lui. C'était sa vie ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il agisse à sa place. Son esprit était bien trop ravagé par les événements du passé. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait refais surface. Elle était tombée dans son piège. Le tourbillon l'avait emportée bien trop loin. Impossible de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Même avec l'aide d'un ami. Mais quel ami ? A qui oserait-elle dire qu'elle avait replongé ? Le seul à qui elle pouvait tout dévoiler était celui qui avait causé cette dépendance. Non, elle le gardait, enfuie au fond d'elle même. 

Il s'en était rendu compte. Bien trop tard malheureusement. Elle avait déjà bien trop changé. Il voulait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Il ne la laisserait pas continuer. Il serait pour elle, ce qu'elle avait été pour lui, i peine quelques mois.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'aventura dans la demeure obscure et silencieuse. Il s'avança vers le salon. Les coussins dérangés, la table renversée, les magazines éparpillés, rien de tout ça ne lui ressemblait. A croire qu'elle n'était même plus l'ombre d'elle même. Il s'approcha de la chambre. Quelques bruits indescriptibles se firent entendre le long du corridor. Il entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour deviner la silhouette de la jeune femme, éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans pareil état. Le regard admiratif qu'il posait sur elle autrefois, avait laissé place à un regard détracteur, presque méprisant. Mais d'une intensité foudroyante. Il entra dans la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter son hôte. Elle fourra ses mains dans son dos d'un geste rapide mais tremblant. Elle ne le questionna pas sur sa présence. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était au courant. Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à coté d'elle. Elle cacha ses mains une fois de plus. Il ne la toucha pas, mais son regard lui brûlait la peau. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce pourquoi il était venu. Elle tourna la tête jusqu'à croiser son regard. Il put alors détailler son visage. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Il en connaissait la cause. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait mieux que quiconque. **Le sentiment de solitude devait l'envahir mais il était maintenant là pour y remédier.** Il soupira, plus pour briser ce silence qu'ils entretenaient depuis le début, que par ennui. Il lui tendit ses mains. Elle les détailla comme s'il pouvait y cacher un piège. Avec appréhension elle déposa ses mains et son contenu dans celles de l'homme. Un sanglot éclata à ce moment là et elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus lui faire face. Elle avait peur. Elle avait honte. Tellement honte... 

_- Rendez-moi ça !_  
>La colère prenait maintenant le dessus. Elle s'était presque jetée sur lui. Lui arrachant des mains son précieux joyaux. Elle n'avait pas peur de cogner. Il attrapa ses poignets et la coucha sur son lit. Elle se débattait. Avait-il été comme ça avec elle ?<br>- _Lâchez moi !_  
>Il resserra son emprise sur ses mains et bloqua ses jambes. Non, il n'allait pas la lâcher.<br>- _Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Ça ne vous regarde en rien_ ! cria-t-elle.  
>Il lui lança un regard noir. Il allait passer la nuit avec elle, à ses cotés. Elle cessa quelque peu de se débattre, la fatigue prenant le dessus.<br>- _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... ?_  
>Elle se défit de son emprise et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Elle pleura, silencieusement. Il posa une main hésitante dans son dos. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il retira instantanément sa main, ce qui la fit esquisser un sourire. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et il s'en rendait bien compte. Elle regarda le petit flacon qu'il tenait désormais en main. Elle en avait besoin.<br>- _Vous n'en avez pas besoin, __dit-il._  
><strong>Leurs regards<strong> se croisèrent, puis se brisèrent, à nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur ce flacon, il ne bougea pas. Il n'allait pas la laisser bousiller tout ce qu'elle avait construit. Il planta son regard perçant dans le sien. Elle soupira et se coucha. Il mit le tube dans la poche arrière de son jeans.  
>La tête dans l'oreiller, elle attendit qu'il sorte de la pièce pour marteler le matelas. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle détestait ce sentiment de dépendance mais elle y était entrée et maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était d'espérer qu'il ne la laissera pas, malgré les coups qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Une partie d'elle même, la plus petite, espérait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.<p>

Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit un placard et en sortit un verre. A croire qu'il connaissait la maison par cœur. Il sortit ensuite une petite boite d'un tiroir, et attrapa un somnifère qu'il plongea dans l'eau. Il soupira. Elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait mais si elle continuait comme ça, il ne tiendrait peut-être pas longtemps. Il lut l'étiquette collée sur le flacon qu'il avait récupéré quelques minutes plus tôt : "antidépresseurs". Était-elle stressée à ce point ? Il se passa une main sur le front et avança vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte mais ne la vit pas dans le lit. La panique s'empara de lui.  
>- <em>Je suis là<em>, dit-elle sans même le regarder.  
>Il tourna la tête. Le calme revint aussitôt. Elle avait enlevé son peignoir, elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise -d'homme- qui couvrait juste ce qu'il fallait de son corps. Il déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et la rejoignit. Le dos de la jeune femme frôlait son torse. Elle semblait concentrer. Face au miroir, elle analysait son corps. Ou peut-être même plus : son esprit.<br>- _Avant, je me regardais dans ce miroir, j'étais fière... De moi, de ce que j'étais devenue. De ce que j'avais construit. Je n'étais pas prétentieuse ! J'étais juste... Heureuse ? … Maintenant... je ne vois rien._  
>Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, parcourut son corps des yeux à travers le reflet et répliqua.<br>- _Moi, je vois une femme, belle, intelligente, brillante et ambitieuse. Qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Cette même femme dirige son propre hôpital. Ses employés la respectent et suivent ses ordres à la lettre. Où presque. Elle a des amis, des gens qui l'aiment, qui tiennent à elle._  
>Elle tourna la tête et il plongea son regard luisant dans le sien. Ils ne souriaient pas, ils se regardaient simplement, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, intensément.<br>_- Cette femme... Cette femme est Lisa Cuddy. Et est en train de bousiller sa vie. Mais je ne compte pas la laisser faire. _  
>Elle leva sa main et retraça les contours de son visage. Elle embrassa ses lèvres doucement. Il ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Il oublia vite cette ressentie et répondit au second baiser. Ils ne laissèrent pas leurs langues se rencontrer, juste leurs lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour se reculer. Elle colla son propre dos au mur, attrapa l'épaule de son amant d'une main, sa nuque de l'autre, et l'attira contre elle. Les mains de la jeune femme parcourait le corps de son compagnon. Elle attrapa le col de sa veste et la lui retira. Elle défit quelques boutons de la chemise de l'homme. Puis de sa chemise à elle. Juste assez pour qu'il réagisse. Le décolleté s'approfondit et il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle en profita pour glisser ses mains dans sa nuque, les descendre dans son dos, pour finir sur son fessier. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour une énième fois. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du jeans et retira délicatement l'objet de ses malheurs. Il releva brusquement la tête et attrapa brutalement le poignet de sa dulcinée. Il le leva et elle déglutit. Il lui arracha des mains le fameux flacon.<br>- _Vous êtes allé dans le même groupe que Cameron ?_  
>Malgré le ton burlesque de cette phrase, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle le prenait pour plus bête qu'il n'était. Son regard sévère ne la fit pas réagir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à se mettre sous les draps. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir comme ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, encore moins quand cette raillerie venait d'elle.<p>

Une fois l'avoir couchée, il lui tendit le verre avec le somnifère.  
>- <em>Buvez et dormez. Vous en avez besoin.<em>  
>Elle obéit et se tourna dos à lui. Ne croisant pas son regard, honteuse. Il la laissa en vérifiant une nouvelle fois que le flacon avait bien retrouver sa place au fond de sa poche. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que cette douleur était plus psychique que physique. Peu importe, il avait mal et dans les deux cas, la douleur était bien là. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, non loin de la chambre. Elle avait encore besoin de lui. Il s'endormit, abattu.<p>

Un hurlement. Un brisement. Un effondrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était en plein délire. Propulsant tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main, sur le grand miroir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas en le voyant, au contraire, elle attrapa un vase et le lança à quelques mètres du diagnosticien. Il se boucha les oreilles juste avant d'entendre le verre se briser. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers elle, retenant son bras quand elle voulut attraper un autre projectile.  
>- <em>Hey ! Arrêtez ça, <em>_ordonna-t-il._  
><em>- J'ai besoin d'un comprimé. Juste un. Un seul. Un dernier ! <em>  
><em>- Si je vous le donne, non seulement tout ce que vous venez d'endurer n'aura servit à rien mais vous ne vous le pardonnerez jamais.<em>  
><em>- Alors fichez le camp de chez moi. Je ne veux plus de vous dans ma maison.<em>  
><em>- Ça n'est pas ce que vous direz demain. Vous me remercierez. Parce que je suis là, en ce moment et... que je serai toujours là.<em>  
><em>- Depuis quand peut-on compter sur vous ?<em>  
>Il lui répondit d'un regard noir. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Pas toujours de la meilleure des façons, mais il faisait et avait toujours fait de son mieux. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua le lit. Elle retourna se coucher. Il ne put se résoudre à quitter la pièce alors il s'installa à ses cotés, sous les draps.<em><br>- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
>- Je m'assure que vous ne ferez plus de conneries.<em>  
>Au bord des larmes, elle le remercia en un murmure. Il devina facilement l'unique perle, franchir la barrière de ses paupières clauses. Il aurait voulu la faire disparaître, d'un simple geste, d'une simple caresse. Il aurait voulu la faire rire, la faire sourire, comme il savait le faire, jadis. Mais il s'en empêcha, une fois de plus.<p>

- _Allez-y_, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- _Posez-la, votre question, _continua-t-elle.

_- Et si je ne veux pas savoir ?_

_- Vous voulez toujours savoir. Vous voulez toujours tout savoir et c'est agaçant. _

Il sourit en réalisant à quel point ils se connaissaient. Elle se retourna face à lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Vous connaissez déjà ma question. Je vous écoute,_ dit-il simplement.

Elle regarda le plafond, ne pouvant plus le laisser lire en elle aussi simplement.

_- Je... Je crois que si j'ai pris ces antidépresseurs, c'était surtout pour oublier. Ne me demandez pas quoi. Je n'en est aucune idée. Peut-être, qu'en réalité, je voulais tout oublier. _

_- Tout oublier ? _

_- Oui, tout. Vous y compris. Ne le prenez pas mal ! Vous êtes l'un de mes principaux souci. _

Il se renfrogna. Bien sûr, il la comprenait. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé l'ampleur que cela allait prendre dans la vie de la doyenne.

- _Hey ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de bouder. C'est moi qui ai un problème et …_

_- Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable de ça_, la coupa-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent. Elle l'avait déçue, elle en était consciente et s'en voulait terriblement.

-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le comprendre, mais... Vous allez devoir en parler, à moi ou à un autre. _

Elle hocha la tête, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Le manque était encore trop proche pour pouvoir tout lui dire. Elle lui raconterait tout, oui, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Elle ferma les yeux, ne l'écoutant plus, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques jours plus tard, le même homme arpentait les couloirs du Princeton Plainsboro. Sûr de lui, comme à son habitude, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant. Gardant la directrice bien en vue dans son champs de vision. Elle avait reprit le matin même, après plusieurs jours de repos ordonnés par le diagnosticien. Elle se baladait dans son hôpital comme si rien n'avait changé. En un sens, c'était vrai, elle était redevenu la femme forte et autoritaire qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais les souvenirs, que seules ces deux personnes partageaient, resteraient à jamais graver dans leurs mémoires. Et maintenant il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur elle. De la suivre, il vérifiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il décela de suite le regard troublé qu'elle avait en fixant la pharmacie. Seul un grand observateur s'en serait rendu compte.

- _Dr Cuddy ?_ Appela une infirmière.

Elle sursauta puis se retourna. Plaquant un sourire -hypocrite- sur les lèvres. Il avança quelques peu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sembla troubler. Il l'invita, d'un signe de tête, à le suivre. Il poussa les portes du bureau de la jeune femme. Elle le suivit, hésitante.

- _Comment ça va ?_

Surprise, elle répondit d'un ton mal assuré.

- _Tout va bien, merci. Je ne tiens pas à en parler._

Il sourit, elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?_ Le questionna-t-elle reprenant contenance.

- _Si j'y suis arrivé, vous y arriverez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça._

_- Vous n'avez pas réussit à décrocher, la première fois._

_- Je suis plus compliqué et je n'en avais pas envie. Vous, vous le voulez._

Elle hocha la tête. A quoi bon lutter ? Il avait raison après tout, leurs situations n'étaient pas comparable. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence apaisant. Rien à voir avec les silences gênants ou ennuyeux, non. Celui-ci était serein. Les mots étaient échangés par un simple regard. Ce moment intense prit fin quand le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. Elle accourut à son bureau et décrocha.

- _Dr Cuddy, votre rendez-vous vient d'appeler. Il n'arrivera qu'à 16 heures._

Elle raccrocha après avoir remercié son secrétaire. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme. Disparu.

- _Et merde..._

Quelques coups frappés à la porte. Le grognement de l'hôte parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme, qui sourit malgré elle. La porte s'ouvrit.

- _Bonsoir_, dit-elle niaisement.

- _Bonsoir... _

Il ouvrit la porte et retourna sur son canapé. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le suivit.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?_

_- Je voulais discuter de... _ _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous remerciez... pour l'autre soir. Vous aviez raison, une fois de plus. _

Il hocha la tête, cachant sa gêne, dérisoirement.

- _Merci... d'être venu, d'être resté. Et je suis affreusement désolée._

Il releva la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle le comprit et sourit, honteuse d'avoir à raconter _ça_.

- _Je n'ai pas été correcte avec vous. Je n'aurais jamais dû me jouer de vous comme je l'ai fait._

- _Vous savez que j'ai fait bien pire que ça ?!_

- _Et j'avais réagis bien pire que ça également_, dit-elle calmement.

Il acquiesça et elle s'assit en face de lui, sur l'autre canapé. Une dernière question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- _Quel était le rapport avec Cameron ?_

Il la dévisagea, un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle prit sa respiration et continua.

- J_e veux dire, elle vous a … fait le même coup ?_

_- Plus ou moins, _railla-t-il.

_- Vous plaisantez ? Et vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ? _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'est pas allé aussi loin. _

Elle fronça les sourcils. Étaient-ils allés loin ? A vrai dire, elle ne se rappelait pas nettement de tout ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir. Seul quelques passages étaient flous dans sa mémoire. Mais elle se rappelait très bien du coup qu'elle lui avait fait et n'en était pas très fière.

- _Vous trouvez que nous sommes allés trop loin ?_

_- Pour moi ? Non ! Mais pour vous, alors... _

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il lui indiqua la porte.

- _Vous savez où est la sortie._

Oh, oui, elle ne connaissait que trop bien le chemin. Elle s'apprêta à fermer la porte derrière elle, mais se ravisa. Il se leva brusquement. Un objet tomba de sa poche et roula jusqu'au pied de la jeune femme. Elle le ramassa puis dévisagea le diagnosticien, qui fuyait son regard. Elle se rapprocha de lui, furieuse.

- _Vous n'avez jamais réussit à décrocher !_

Elle attrapa sa main. Non, elle ne se trompait pas. Il avait bien deux comprimés de Vicodin dans sa main.

- _Tout ce que vous m'avez dit... des conneries ! Si j'y suis arrivé, vous y arriverez, _répéta-t-elle. _Vous n'y êtes même pas arrivé !_

_- Et vous, si ! Vous êtes plus forte que moi, ça vous va ?_ Hurla-t-il.

Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Il lui avait menti. Pendant des mois. Elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle laissa la boîte de comprimé à son propriétaire et baissa la tête. Elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux : il soupirait.

- _Cuddy..._

Elle frappa son torse d'une main, le faisant taire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'entendre. Elle se sentit trahie. Trahie par la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle s'était tellement confiée à lui. Elle lui en voulait, terriblement. Elle se recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Et finit par se retourner complètement, direction la sortie. Il laissa tomber le flacon au sol et lui attrapa le bras.

- _La différence entre vous et moi c'est que je n'aie jamais ressenti de la fierté en me regardant dans le miroir. La différence c'est que vous pouvez être fière de ce que vous êtes devenu, de ce que vous avez construit. Moi, non. Quand je me regarde dans le reflet du miroir, je vois un misanthrope, un arrogant, un homme détestable. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'arrêter. _

Le regard à présent fixé dans le sien, elle ne pouvait lire que la sincérité à travers ses propos. Elle s'était retournée pour l'écouter. Elle caressa sa joue.

- _Vous avez une raison pour vous arrêtez, maintenant._

_- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?_

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, la chaleur de son corps était si agréable. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et nicha sa tête dans son cou avant de lui murmurer...

- _Moi._

**Votre avis ? :)**


End file.
